Destructive Capacity useful notes
'What is Destructive Capacity?' Destructive Capacity is the power a character can put out or the highest level of Durability someone can harm. Let's say someone with City Block destructive Capacity try to hurt someone with City level durability. The person with City Block power will not be able to do any damage at all to the person with City level Durability because City Block <<<<<< City. Now if someone with Planet destructive capacity attacked a person with City level durability, the person with City durability would get one shot. IMPORTANT NOTE ABOUT THIS! AoE is not everything. Sometimes a character can have very high destructive capacity but have shit for AoE. Let's say Character A tanks a nuke with no damage. Character B fights and hurts character A, despite the fact character B cannot blow up a city in one shot. Character B would have City level destructive Capacity because they can hurt people with City level Durability. If this is the case for a character DO include it on their profile. Also, there are "Multi-" levels between some tiers, like someone could bust multiple planets but not be able to bust the Sun for example. What does the + mean? The + means someone is above the minimum to bust something, but they're not high enough to be at the next tier. For example, Frieza can definitely planet bust, but if he tried to shoot Android Saga SSJ Goku he would no sell it. Yet Goku is potentially not at Multi-Planet level yet. Now if he shot at Frieza, Frieza would die. Hence Goku would be Planet+, he's above regular planet busting, but no into the next tier yet. An additional note for this, once someone goes past Multiversal and into Multiversal+, just put Multiversal+ on their profile instead of Megaversal and such. 'Levels of Destructive Capacity in order' Do note, this does not include ALL the levels, but most of them. Street Level: This catagory suits most regular people or people with some weapons. Building: Able to level a house in one shot. Tanks fit this catagory. City Block: Able to level a City Block in one blow. Multi-City Block: Able to level more then one Cty Block. City Level: Able to destroy a city in one attack. Nukes are able to do it Mountain Level: Able to level mountains in one shot HST top tiers are around this level. Island Level: Able to destroy an island.A few One Piece characters can do this. Country Level: Able to destroy something the size of the USA, Pre-Jenovha Infusion Sephiroth would fit here, not in AoE. Continent Level: Able to destroy an entire continent. Moon level':' The Ability to destroy the moon. Master Roshi possibly fits here(Contested) Planet level: Able to blow up the Earth, many people from DBZ fit here Star Level: Able to destroy the Sun+ objects Solar System level':' One is able to destroy the Solar System. Galaxy: Can blow up a Galaxy the size of the Milky Way. A weakened Galactus can do this. Universe level: Able to destroy an entire universe. Cosmic Cube level beings are capable of doing this. Multiversal level: Can destroy an Infinite multiverse. The Ultimate Nullifier can do this. Multiversal+ level: Able to destroy beyond more then one Multiverse or more. Master Mogul,Anti-Monitor and son goku fit here. Dimension Level: Dimensions Varie in size. Many bleach characters reside here Dimensions are unquantifable generallly, as they can range from house sized to multiversal. Category:Pages to Know Category:Terminology to Know